This Night is Sparkling
by Rainbow Llama Bowties
Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine get a kitty named Meredith and watch movies and it's pure fluff and rainbows and Christmassy feels. K plus because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! :) This is my first Klaine fanfic and the idea came from my lovely best friend, Emmy Taylor Herbst. I love you like you love Harry Potter and Jimmy loves me & food and Andrew loves Batman and I love StarKid & Klaine. That's real love. This is a lovely, fluffy Christmas one-shot that I think the whole fandom needs, thanks to Mr. Ryan Murphy. I'm still bitter over the break-up, though the Finchel break-up was the best thing to ever happen to Glee. I have my opinions; haters gonna hate.

ALSO. The AVPSY script. I can't. I can't even. If you don't know what I'm talking about, shame on you. Go sit in a dark room with RedVines and your laptop and watch A Very Potter Musical. And then the sequel. And then go download the A Very Potter Senior Year script. Your life will be magical then, I swear. Satisfaction guaranteed. No refunds. Have a nice life living in the StarKid fandom. We're sorry if you ruin your life. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klaine or Glee, sadly. If I did, Klaine and Brittana would still be together. I also don't own Meredith, obviously based upon Taylor Swift's lovely kitty.

The snow fell lightly in the air and into the streets as Blaine Anderson was driving his Maserati home from work. The streetlights were just beginning to flicker on as he made his way down the tree-lined street to his and Kurt's New York suburban home. Christmas music was playing softly from the stereo; and he smiled when he heard the first few bars of Frank Loesser's "Baby, It's Cold Outside," remembering when he and Kurt first sang it together.

He hears a little mewl from the passenger seat. Meredith, an adorable Scottish Fold kitten, is Kurt's Christmas present. She's sitting in a pre-wrapped box with a red ribbon tied around her neck with a little note that says, "For Kurt" in Blaine's neat cursive script. He smiles down at her and she looks at him and meows again.

Blaine chuckles and pets her on the head. "We'll be there soon, don't worry." She yawned and stretched her paws out in response before curling up into a ball and closing her eyes. He turned his attention back to the nearly deserted road, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling at the thought of his husband's face when he saw Meredith. Kurt had wanted a kitten ever since they got to New York. Blaine was more of a dog person himself, but he could never resist Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes.

The driveway of their cozy little home was freshly shoveled. _Kurt must have done it after work, _Blaine thought as he pulled into the driveway. He parked next to Kurt's Navigator and smiled as he got out, going around to the passenger side to grab Meredith and her box, slipping the slotted lid onto the top, earning a mewl of protest from the kitten. Blaine walked up to the front door, set the box down, and rang the doorbell for effect. Kurt opens the door, flour on his face along with a confused expression. "Blaine, what are you doing? Get in here, it's freezing outside!" Blaine grabs the box and hands it to Kurt.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine smiles widely. Kurt opens the box to find Meredith, furry and cuddly as ever. His eyes get wide as he takes her out of the box and holds her, examining the tag. "I know you've been wanting one forever, and a friend at work's cat just had kittens, and I thought-" Blaine was silenced by Kurt's lips on his, Kurt's free arm slipping around him.

"Thank you SO much, Blaine," he smiled and pulled away. "Now, come inside. I just made cookies and cocoa for us."

The house was much warmer than it was outside. A fire blazed in the fireplace and there was already a blanket folded up on the couch, ready to be used. Their tall Christmas tree shimmered and sparkled and the entire house smelled like fresh baked gingerbread. Blaine hung his coat on the peg in the foyer and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind as he was arranging cookies on a plate and kissing him on the cheek. Two steaming cups of cocoa with foam sat a few feet away.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and smiled as he leaned up against Blaine. Meredith stopped exploring the kitchen and ran in between both Kurt and Blaine's legs, causing them to break apart. They laughed and grabbed the cookies and cocoa and headed into the living room. The cups of cocoa were set on coasters on the finished coffee table and the plate of cookies sat in the middle. Meanwhile, Meredith was having fun examining the low ornaments on the tree, jumping backwards when she saw her refection in a shiny red one.

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, cuddling up next to each other and laying the blanket on top of them. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple as he turned on the television, searching for a movie on Netflix to watch. They settled on _Love, Actually_, one of their favorites. Meredith, small as she was, tried to climb onto the sofa with them. Kurt giggled and picked her up, setting her between the two men. She purred and lay down, pleased with the soft blanket.

Kurt smiled down at her, and then looked lovingly at his husband. "I love you," he said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Blaine tasted like gingerbread and chocolate, with a hint of coffee.

They pulled back, smiles gracing their lips. "Love you too," Blaine said with a blissed-out smile. They turned their attention back to the movie; feeling Meredith squirm in between them. She hopped off the couch and went to lay in the privacy of behind the tree. Blaine held Kurt tighter, placing another kiss to his cheek and settling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, drifting off to sleep. Kurt stroked his hair, the movie forgotten. Soon both men were asleep together on the couch, the end credits of _Love, Actually_ rolling on the screen in front of them.

**A/N:** This is a lot shorter than I'd hoped. It's seriously not even 2 pages on Word. I literally started this in the beginning of October from the lovely Emily's attempts to make me fall asleep and it just now got finished…wow. Writer's block and procrastination much? It didn't come out TOO terrible did it? I seem to have issues keeping my writing in the same tense. I start out in present tense and end in past, no matter what I write. Every time. Reviews are the RedVines to my Harry/Ron bromance. Merry (Darry?) Crissmas and have a Klaineful New Year :) (And so I don't offend anyone, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa or whatever you may celebrate around this holiday season.)


End file.
